<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Piece by Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030058">The Missing Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi'>Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brazil, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Multi, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets a shoulder injury and one thing leads to another and now Kageyama has two soulmates that not only want him but need him.</p>
<p>Part 2 of my Soulmate Series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned - Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Missing Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightsky_line/gifts">Knightsky_line</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991538">Soulmates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi/pseuds/Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi">Tsukki_and_Yamaguchi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story was inspired by a comment from @Knightsky_line</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama sighed, the two soulmate marks on both his thighs were easy to hide yet caused him so much pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew who they belonged to, the crown on the volleyball with an alien face belonged to Oikawa while the Godzillia on a building belonged to Iwaizumi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama already knew a milk carton with a volleyball was located on his shoulder blade, his mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the fact he knew he had soulmates it didn’t stop the love he felt for Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small orange haired teen was so mesmerizing, a body that was perfect for sin yet had an innocent child in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His round globes connected to a wide hips and a slim waist. His obsession for the middle blocker became stronger with each day before he left to brazil, it only left a yearning for his love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama ended up getting hurt while the Schweden Alders trainer was on holiday so the team had to use the MSBY Black Jackals trainer, who just so happened to be Iwaizumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was his shoulder that got hurt he had to take his shirt off and when Iwaizumi helped him out of it he sucked in a quick breath, Kageyama thinking it was from his injury tucked into himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-your our so-oulmate?” Iwaizumi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am?” Kageyama asked dumbly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh...holy shit this is great news! I can tell Kawa and you can come live with me and Kawa!” Iwaizumi said while inspecting Kageyama’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you're okay with it,” Iwaizumi quickly said after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- it should be okay?” Kageyama questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, put your hand like your setting...mmh okay so your shoulders are fine, you just have a knot in your muscle right here,” Iwaizumi said before putting his hands in between Kageyama’s shoulder blades causing Kageyama to whine in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to massage your muscles, you're going to need to take an ice bath to relax your muscles again tonight along with stretching daily,” Iwaizumi explained before he started to rub the muscles in between Kageyama’s shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama first let out noises of pain before they turned into noises of relief as the pain slowly went away.</p>
<p><br/>
Iwaizumi took a deep breath to help calm himself before he continued to message Kageyama’s back, professional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright you should be good but take the rest of the day off and take an ice bath. Would you like me to drive you home? I can massage you again after your bath?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Iwaizumi~Senpai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please call me Hajime,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Iwa- Hajime”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two left the building, not without Iwaizumi informing the coach about what happened to their star setter first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama walked with Iwaizumi to his car and got into the front seat. The car was clean with a small godzilla charm hanging from the dash but that was about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two headed out and Kageyama got out of the car, Kageyama headed to his bathroom while Iwaizumi looked around the kitchen and started preparing something for the two to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama soon got out his cold bath about 20 minutes later shivering from the cold, Kageyama put on a pair of pajama pants with a long sleeve shirt, both milk themed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made some food, also Tooru’s supposed to call me in 10. Do you wanna tell him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure Hajime,” Kageyama replied while taking a bit of the food Iwaizumi made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8 minutes later Iwaizumi’s phone started to ring, a video call from Oikawa, Iwaizumi answered it to see a tired yet smiling Oikawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa~Chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shittykawa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mean Iwa~Chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crappykawa then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh! Is that Tobio~Chan behind you?” Oikawa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Tobio~Chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Oikawa~Senpai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you too together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kageyama has something he wants to share,” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- i’m so-ul mate”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your soulmate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your soulmate you? You haven't been making since Tobio~Chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crappykawa he’s trying to tell you he’s our soulmate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s the milk bottle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes so much sense….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>